Tom Nook learns to love
by Tastytoasting
Summary: Tom Nook learns to love... Watch as he tries to find something that not even money could even get for him. Requests accepted and suggestions are appreciated. M/M or M/F pairings are accepted.
1. What is this?

Please comment on what kind of situation you want for anybody to pair with Tom Nook, my favorite character in the series uwu.

I have some pairings in mind, though I'm not familiar with animal crossing, I've seen gameplay, know some of the characters like Isabelle your secretary, Tom Nook the home loan guy, Sable the seamstress etc. People tend to be annoyed with Tom Nook, and I think I like his backstory. I have a desire to depict him as a money hungry person who secretly has a crush on whoever you pair. but that's just my preference. Tell me what you want to make Tom Nook behave.

This fanfic will contain lemons with whoever you pair him with. Each chapter will feature a different character and different scenario. Tell me what kind of situations you want the two to have, if for example, you want to pair the mayor, tell me what kind of mayor you want him to be: Is he sassy? Grumpy? Happy Go Lucky? Does their romance or lemon revolve around the mayor's debt?

Also, tell me from who's POV would you like it to be? I'll try to research whoever you want me to pair him with so get reviewing


	2. Isabelle Part 1

**Remember when I said that each chapter will feature a different pairing? I changed my mind, I might make 5 parts per character at max so yeah. Sorry once again.**

**Isabelle (Part 1)**

"_Mayor…" Said Isabelle, her heart began beating fast and leaned in to the mayor's chest. _

"_Isabelle… How could I have not seen it… You were always the one for me…" Said the mayor, his taller frame easily holding her weight as he held her in an embrace._

"_Mayor... I don't want this to end… Just being with you always made me so… So..." Isabelle spoke, trying to find the words to express herself. The mayor just put a finger to her mouth._

"_Shhh… You don't have to feel nervous about me anymore… You're the girl for me… Not after what that bitch did after everything I did for her… Isabelle will you marry me?" Said the mayor, Isabelle was overfilled with joy, she nuzzled her face to the mayor's neck and cried tears of joy._

"_Oh mayor… Mayor…" Muttered Isabeelle._

"_Isabelle… Isabelle…" Muttered the mayor back._

"_Mayor…"_

"_Isabelle… Isabelle… ISABELLE!"_

"Isabelle!" Isabelle was woken from her desk, the mayor had shaken her awake, apparently needing something from her.

"I-I'm sorry mayor! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Exclaimed Isabelle, accidentally knocking papers aside.

Isabelle had fallen asleep on her desk daydreaming, turned into an actual dream. The mayor was handing her what seemed to be a sealed envelope, his hands were shaky, which she could guess to whom this letter was for.

"Sorry for disturbing you Isabelle, but can you give this to Whitney?" Said the mayor, Isabelle inwardly sighed.

"Sure mayor" Said Isabelle, giving her usual cheery smile and enthusiasm to help him and taking it from him.

"And give her this please" Said the mayor, giving her a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.

"Of course mayor! I will make sure she personally gets it!" Said Isabelle, the mayor beamed up and was grateful.

"Great! Thanks again Isabelle!" Said the mayor, leaving her office and leaving her to the responsibility of giving the letter. She sighed once again.

"Why did it have to be her…" Asked Isabelle to herself, a frown now replaced. Getting up from her desk, she started to head towards the door. And the doorbell rang

"Not him again…" She grumbled, opening the door and there was Tom Nook, who had taken it upon himself to take a vacation for him and his nephews to pest her and the mayor about his debt.

"Is the mayor around, yes?" Asked Tom Nook, Isabelle sighed.

"Yes, but he's not ready to meet anybody today" Said Isabelle, though she'd guess that he'd instantly be ready if it was Whitney.

"Again? May I ask what's been keeping him busy lately?" Asked Tom Nook, she huffed in a bit of annoyance, and tried her best to remain calm.

"No, he is not seeing anybody. You can try tomorrow, or at the end of the month, if you want to save time from coming here every day" Said Isabelle, walking past him.

"I see… Can you remind him of his debt? It's been months since he paid for it" Said Tom Nook, Isabelle just wanted him to go away.

"Yes, I'll be sure to remind the mayor about his debt. If you don't mind, I'll be going now" Said Isabelle, scurrying off to Whitney's house, leaving Tom Nook to his thoughts.

"There she goes, yes." Said Tom, he pretty much had nothing to do.

Tom decided to give his nephews a vacation not for himself but for his nephews, they deserved to have fun for a change. He actually felt guilty taking them in when they lost their parents. He closed up shop early today to collect everyone's debts, which was the only productive thing he could think of to do in the meantime.

...

Isabelle had arrived to Whitney's house, compared to the other homes of the town, her house was beautiful and elegant, it stood over the houses of the other animals that resided in the town. Isabelle took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Whitney heard the doorbell ring, opening it to find Isabelle letter in hand, along with the flower bouqet and chocolates.

"Oh my, Isabelle, I am quite flattered but I am not interested. Though I will happily accept them" Said Whitney, amused that even an animal resident like Isabelle was as interested in her.

"… No, just no. It's from the mayor, not me" Said Isabelle, sweat-dropping from the response she got from Whitney.

"Oh was he now? Well, it is proper for a lady of such high class such as myself to be given such compliments. I take it that he is interested in me?" Asked Whitney, already reading the letter, probably cheesy pick-up lines from the mayor.

"Yes, he is really shy about it though" Said Isabelle, she couldn't really stand much about her high class attitude.

"How cute… Tell him that I'll consider his offer. Now run along now, I have a really hectic schedule today Isabelle." Said Whitney, making a shooing motion with her paws.

Isabelle was about to leave when she was called again by Whitney.

"Oh, can you tell him to get the brand that Tom sells? I'd love to get my hands on some more. I'm sure he can arrange for Tom to stock up on some more" Requested Whitney before closing the door.

"Stupid" Muttered Isabelle, instead of actually acknowledging her boss' love, she instead demands more sweets.

She couldn't take arrogant and rich people, although she knew Whitney had many suitors for so long, she hadn't answered anybody yet. She couldn't take literal bitches like her for so long. And as if to make matters worse, she'll have to fulfill her request to Tom Nook.

And there was Tom Nook, apparently going home, counting the numerous bells that he had collected from other people.

"Tom" Said Isabelle, managing to make Tom tear his attention from his bells for once.

"Yes?" Wondered Tom, what could Isabelle actually want?

"Can you stock that chocolate that Whitney loves so much? I'm sure the mayor would appreciate it…" Said Isabelle, in a convincing way, he was known for being a bit stingy with his bells.

"Oh so it's a request from Whitney yes? Though I don't know what the mayor has anything to do with it but more money is always appreciated. You can expect a shipment of it within a few days yes" Said Tom Nook, looks like he'll be making a profitable income within a few days.

"Thanks Tom. I appreciate it…" Said Isabelle, forgetting to keep up the false personality she had always showed to everyone. Which wasn't gone unnoticed by Tom Nook.

"Do you have a problem Isabelle?" Asked Tom, furrowing his brow with a worried look.

"No Tom, I don't…" Said Isabelle, Tom was just like Whitney, wanting to manipulate others to get what he wants.

"It doesn't seem so, yes?" Said Tom, putting a hand in her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Growled Isabelle like a feral dog, making Tom Nook back away with fright and falling onto his back.

Isabelle was angry, then her features softened as soon as she realized that she lost her cool. Which was not professional as the mayor's secretary.

"I-I'm… I'm sorry. I lost control…" Said Isabelle, starting to tear up. She was about to cry, she couldn't let anybody see her, not like this. She ran away from him, she didn't want to get humiliated and have rumors spread around her, she didn't want to ruin the mayor's reputation just because she couldn't control her own emotions.

"W-wait…She sounded really upset… I should apologize to her tomorrow, yes?" Said Tom, for the rest of the day, he wouldn't be able to get the shiba inu off his mind.

…

Isabelle ran to the mayor's house, and quickly closing the door as soon as she entered, putting her back to the door and wiping the tears.

"Isabelle!" Exclaimed the mayor from another doorway.

"Yip!" Barked Isabelle, surprised by the mayor.

"So what did she say?" Said the mayor, excited what his crush's response was.

"She said, uh, that she'd consider it?" Said Isabelle, the response was completely vague in all honesty but it sure did brighten the mayor's mood.

"Really? Oh reallyreallyreally? Oh yeah! So there's a chance we could get together! Oh Isabelle, you're the best friend anybody could ever have!" Said the mayor, hugging Isabelle.

Normally Isabelle would be overjoyed to receive a hug from mayor, but the fact that she was called his best friend dashed any hope for a romantic relationship with him.

"Yes, best friend hehe… heh…" Said Isabelle, dampening the mood for her.

"Why don't you get the rest of the day off? I'm sure you'd love that. You know, as thanks for what you did" Said the mayor, giving her a pat on the back and leaving her.

"…Why doesn't he notice me…" Said isabelle, going to her own room to sulk further in her hidden misery.

"Oh no… What if Tom saw me?" Said Isabelle, the revelation that Tom would spread about what happened swirled around in her thoughts. More worries came to her, as she entered her room, thinking about what Tom might do with what she did. Will he extort her? Blackmail her? She could only hope that Tom had a heart not to do anything bad about it.


	3. Isabelle Part 2

Isabelle felt paranoid the next day, waking up early to make sure Tom Nook didn't try to do anything stupid, she kept looking behind her back, seeing if anybody was eyeing her oddly. Frantically looking for the raccoon, Isabelle had come up in his shop, finding it closed down and forgot it was still so early in the morning for the raccoon to open up.

She briskly walked to his house, the other animal and human residents found it odd that she was out and about this early, she only ever woke up at the same time as the mayor, or stayed or to prioritize some paperwork. She made it to what he assumed was his house. Hesitating for a second, she knocked on the door

"Hello? Tom Nook are you there?" Said Isabelle, tapping her foot impatiently and pulling at her own clothes.

"Come on come on come on…" Muttered Isabelle, her anxiety was slowly making her feel uneasy by the second.

The door finally opened to reveal not Tom Nook but what looked to be two smaller and younger versions of him.

"Can we help you pretty lady?" One of the identical looking of the twins said, the other shyly or maybe anxiously peering at her behind the said twin in the doorway.

"Oh, um, can I see Tom Nook?" Isabelle asked, trying to ignore that she was called pretty by a child, the two twins looked at each other, as if in awe at her. The shy one ran back inside, probably to call Tom Nook, while the other kept questioning her.

"Are you… Are you uncle Tom's girlfriend?" Said the child, Isabelle took a step back in surprise at the assumption and blushed.

"W-what!? I mean, no, no I'm not, I…" Isabelle trailed off when the other child had returned with Tom Nook in tow, who was wearing an apron that said "Kiss the Nook" while holding a spatula, while the child clutched the edge of his apron.

"Do you need something yes?" Asked Tom, though he hadn't the faintest idea what she could want. She was visibly upset about something when she had her outburst yesterday. He figured he had made her mad and wanted nothing to do with him.

"I… Uh…" Isabelle blushed, lightly blushing at the cute piece of clothing he was wearing, not to mention the text that the apron said.

"Uncle Tom, is she your girlfriend? Are we going to have a new mommy?" Teased Tommy.

"What? No, she is not, no. She's the mayor's secretary, Isabelle, I'm sorry about my nephews, this is Timmy, and this it Tommy, they can be a bit nosy, yes" Blushed Tom, making the two snicker.

"Oh it's fine. Children will be children, isn't that right Timmy?" Isabelle said, lightly pinching one of Timmy's cheeks.

"A-ah! I don't want her to be my mommy anymore!" Giggled Timmy, hiding behind Tom with Tommy.

"You were looking for me yes?" Asked Tom, getting back to why she wanted to see him.

"I'm sorry but I want to discuss something with you… In private please" Said Isabelle, looking away to contain herself.

"Run along now, Timmy and Tommy and eat your vegetables" Ordered Tom.

"Awww, but we don't wanna." Whined Timmy and Tommy.

"Well then no dessert for both of you." Said Tom, the two felt defeated.

"Fiiiiine… Let's go Tommy, let's leave Tom with his girlfriend" Said Timmy, running with Tommy back to the kitchen.

"You have really nice nephews" Smiled Isabelle, looking at the two raccoons scurry away playfully.

"They can be a handful of times. But I still love them. I take it you didn't come here to see my nephews, yes?" Chuckled Tom.

"Oh I… Yes, I came here about yesterday. I wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you. Did you… Tell anyone about what I did?" Isabelle nervously asked, if what she did was witnessed by or told to anyone out of context, she might ruin her and the mayor's reputation

"What? No, it's fine actually. It was my fault, yes? I've been bothering you about something you might have been uncomfortable about. Do you mind telling me that is? If you don't feel like telling me, I'll stay quiet about it, yes?" Said Tom, though he doubted Isabelle would want to even express herself around him. Isabelle sighed and thought to herself that Tom Nook didn't seem to intend to take advantage of her.

"Promise you won't laugh or think disgustingly of me?" Asked Isabelle, contemplating if it was even wise to tell him, though he hadn't told anybody about what she did so she knows she had at least some degree of genuine concern for her.

"I won't, everyone has their problems, yes?" Reassured Tom.

"I've been having… Feelings for the mayor…" Isabelle admitted.

"Oh? There's no shame about falling in love with him. Just try to be professional about it…" Said Tom, was that what really got her worked up about yesterday?

"Yes, but… He isn't interested in me… He's more interested in Whitney…" Said Isabelle, accidentally letting out a bit of anger at saying her name.

"So you have strong feelings for mayor yes? And he doesn't notice you?" Asked Tom.

"Yes, he… He always has his eyes on her, and I wouldn't want to get in between his feelings for her. I… I want to support him but I can't help it… I feel like I'm so far away from him and there's nothing I could do… If there was a way, I could maybe change his mind, he deserves more than she is letting him go through. I… I don't actually know how it would work out but I don't think I could take it if his feelings would get hurt…" Said Isabelle, pouring out her bottled up feelings, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ah, I see… Love troubles, I'm not an expert on the subject but why not just tell him how you feel, yes?" Suggested Tom.

"What?" Said Isabelle, wiping the welling tears.

"Admit your feelings. Be forward about it, who knows, he might just be as infatuated with you as he is to her, yes? He might even forget about her and settle with you, yes?" Continued Tom.

"Thanks but… I don't think I can do it… Not when he has another person he has in mind… All I want is to support him…" Said Isabelle, starting to calm down.

"Ah, I see. Well, if you really think you can't do anything about him, maybe it's for the best, yes? Oh, maybe its best you find someone else if you think he doesn't find you attractive. And if he doesn't he must be blind to not see you as a beautiful person, yes?" Asked Tom, Isabelle blushed, not having been called such a compliment before.

"Thank you Tom…" Isabelle smiled meekly, she was always caught up with work, and never had the time to socialize with others. She felt genuinely happy, even though she was receiving it from Tom who had charged numerous people with notorious prices for housing loans. But, seeing how he really was as a person, maybe he did have a good reason to do those things.

"You feel better now, yes?" Said Tom, grinning all the while.

"Yes Tom. Thank you, I'm sorry…" Apologized Isabelle.

"Sorry? If anybody's sorry, it should be me, I kept pestering you yesterday yes? So there's no need to apologize" Said Tom, reassuring her that she shouldn't feel any need to apologize or feel guilty.

"No Tom, I just… I want to say sorry that I believed what everyone is saying. Everyone has been talking that you were a… Shady person. And it was stupid of me to believe that without confirming it. I see now that you're not every bit as they have said" Reasoned Isabelle.

"Oh, that… Hehehe, it's fine. You have every bit to believe them, but I assure you those are not true. Though there's a reason I'm charging people with the amount that I do now. But that's a story for another time. Though feel free to not believe me, maybe I don't deserve to even talk to you, yes? You should probably go now, the mayor must be needing your services right now, yes?" Tom said with a heavy heart, he particularly liked the conversation they had, almost having shared his secret.

"Oh, um, he probably does. You're right, I've been ranting for a while, sorry to have bothered you. Goodbye Tom" Isabelle bid and ran back, presumably back to the mayor's office.

"Goodbye miss Isabelle" Said Tom, waving her goodbye. He frowned, he never realized he didn't have a casual conversation with anybody up until now, he particularly liked a civil and enjoyable conversation for once, not like the ones where he kept getting yelled at for even mentioning or collecting the debt of the other townsfolk.

Tom Nook was about to step back inside when he heard that Isabelle had come back running.

"Hey Tom! Is it okay if… If I could talk to you again?" Asked Isabelle, feeling like she might be disturbing him more than she might have been.

"… Yes Miss Isabelle. You can talk to me anytime" Smiled Tom.

"I-I'm glad… And don't call me miss Isabelle please, Isabelle is just fine. Oh, and nice apron Tom!" Snickered Isabelle, running away while giggling.

" Wha- I, hey!" Said Tom, remembering he was wearing nothing more than the embarrassing apron that his nephews got for him which they told would 'attract the ladies' though he only practically used it for cooking.

When he got back inside, he found out his nephews were eavesdropping on him, the whole time, right behind the door.

"Tom and Isabelle kissing on the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sang the two raccoons, teasing their uncle.

"Agh! Didn't I tell you two to eat your breakfast!? Get back here!" Yelled Tom, chasing the two of them around the house.

**What do you guys think? Was it too cliche? (Which it probably is), too predictable? Too boring? Did I portray the characters wrong? Review what you think so I could do better on the next chapter **


	4. Isabelle Part 3

Tom Nook x Isabelle Part 3

Isabelle sat on the mayor's porch, gleefully talking to a person on her phone, and enjoying a particular conversation with her new best friend, Tom Nook, the fireflies and the dusk atmosphere made it a beautiful night to take a walk.

"You really think he'll like it?" Isabelle said on the phone, a bright smile plastered on her face while holding a bug inside the cage. She and Tom had grown close over the last few weeks, the twins, Timmy and Tommy had developed a liking to her, making Tommy's shy demeanour fade with each day that had passed by.

"He better, he used to collect them, yes? If he liked them as much as you told me he'd definitely be overjoyed at finally completing his bug collection, yes?" Tom Nook tried to encourage her.

A few nights ago, they had had searched for the mole cricket, finding one was hard, catching one was a struggle, jumping all over the grass and doing everything it can to evade the two and lose them in the grass. It had succeeded many times losing them so they had to resume searching for another one. By the time they did catch one, they'd already had their clothes caked with mud and dirt. When they got home Tom Nook had insisted he come help her, in return for being his only friend in the town.

She made a lot of excuses to the mayor when she was questioned why she was in a white shirt which was bigger than her usual size, courtesy of Tom. The mayor's birthday was coming up, and she wanted to make the occasion special for him. The mole cricket was so tricky that the mayor gave up on catching and collecting bugs, it was the only one that had been missing in his collection.

"You're right, he would be grateful for it. Thank you Tom…" Isabelle said gratefully, Tom was a bit confused.

"For what hmmm? You caught it yourself in the end, yes?" Tom said with wonder, it was true that she had caught it herself, Tom had barely any luck catching, let alone finding the little bugs.

"Because you came to catch it with me. If it weren't for you, I would have actually given up without your encouragement. Thank you Tom… You're not as bad as people say you are. And I appreciate your help" Complimented Isabelle, Tom blushed a bit, he never had been complimented before, at least not by anybody in this town. And that this came from probably the friendliest person he had ever known in the town.

"Thank you Isabelle, I'm sure things will turn out well, yes?" Said Tom, leaning into the counter of his shop.

"Yes, if things turn out well, I… he might finally see me as more…" Daydreamed Isabelle, Tom felt happy for her, but somehow it kind of made him feel sad, knowing her attention would mostly be focused on the mayor.

"Good luck with that then, ye-" Said Tom, he was interrupted by one of his nephews jumping up and down, wanting to talk to her.

"I wanna talk to miss Isabelle I want to talk!" Said Timmy, wanting to talk to the gentle dog.

"Let us! Let us!" Tommy whined, she had become his favourite playmate ever since they played jenga with, she usually let him win, but she had to admit, Tommy was good at the game. Timmy on the other hand kept losing to Tommy, he usually got tired of losing, but not to Isabelle.

"Calm down you two, Isabelle is busy right now" Scolded Tom, the twins looked somewhat sad that their excitement got their uncle

"Sorry Uncle Tom…" Said Timmy and Tommy, their heads bowed down in sadness.

"Tom, it's okay, let me talk to them" Said Isabelle, she had grown fond of the twins as much as she had been acquainted with Tom.

"Are you sure? I mean, isn't today your big day to confess?" Asked Tom, being careful to prevent himself from giving off a jealous tone.

"…Yes Tom, it's not like I'm going on a trip to a faraway place you know" laughed Isabelle, Tom sighed and gave the phone to his nephews, the two almost fighting over who could talk to her. Timmy won of course.

"Miss Isabelle missIsabelle! Are you going to go play with us later tonight?" Said Timmy, holding the phone with his two hands, Isabelle giggled and responded.

"I might. If everything goes well" Isabelle said, Tommy nabbed the phone from Timmy and started talking to her.

"Miss Isabelle, why can't you just dump the mayor already and marry Uncle Tom so we could call you Aunt Isabelle instead?" Said Tommy, Tommy had viewed her more as his mother, and wanted nothing more than for her to be part of their family.

"Tommy! Watch your mouth! This is the mayor you're talking about" said Tom, snatching the phone from Tommy.

"Oh Tom, don't be hard on them, though I am very flattered…" Sweat-dropped Isabelle, surprised by the idea of wanting to be their aunt. Married to Tom, coming home to two very excited nephews, and sleeping with To-

'No, stop it Isabelle! You're letting your imagination run wild again' Said a small voice in her head, she didn't exactly saw Tom liking her that way, she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She had come to depend on Tom with telling him her concerns without any judgement from him.

"Hehe, stop it Isabelle, you're embarrassing yourself. Anyway, you could easily win the mayor's heart with that, yes? Then what are you waiting for? Go seize your moment" Encouraged Tom, Isabelle could not ask for a more worthy friend than him.

"I will, thank you Tom. I'll tell you as soon as I can how it goes. Goodbye Tom!" Said Isabelle, getting a goodbye back from him.

Getting up, Isabelle merrily skipped to the mayor's office after she did her best to make herself look as presentable, and donned her usual yet best looking set of secretary clothes she had, holding the bug cage which contained the mole cricket.

She was about to enter his office to surprise her mayor, but instead, she was the one who got surprised.

"Mayo-" She stopped, hearing a familiar voice from the other side of the door. It was Whitney's voice, who else could it be.

"Why mayor, I appreciate your offer. But there's no need to, these past couple of weeks with you were charming for the matter. You're not like my ex, Apollo, you're so gentle, so forgiving, and patient with me. I don't know how I even deserve you knowing I made you go through hoops for my hand" Said Whitney's voice.

"At first I was kind of mesmerized by you, your regal manners, your beauty, your sassiness, I just knew that you were the one for me. Will you consider being mine and only mine, and I be yours?" Said the mayor.

"… I do mayor, I do!" Said Whitney, she heard papers scattering and silence followed, longer than she liked.

"Are they…?" Isabelle thought, much to her shock, she heard smooches and then finally a sharp slap.

"Ah ah ah mayor, you still have to prove yourself to get THOSE kind of privileges with me" Whitney scolded.

"Oh, sorry, hehehe… I kind of got carried away there" Said the embarrassed voice of the mayor.

"It's alright, though I do have the next best thing…" Said Whitney, Isabelle heard sounds of a zipper, which she could only assume was her bag.

"Something to remember me by, and a symbol of our… Well, let's just call it mutual affection. A lady must be bought dinner first after all" Said Whitney, a faint tone of attraction in her voice lingered.

"Whitney this picture is perfect! I can remember you whenever you're not around. And… Does this mean you and I can go on a date!?" Said the mayor, getting up from his seat, making Whitney yelp in surprise.

"Y-yes, of course! D-don't assume this means we are official. Mayor, y-you're scaring m- EEEEK! Let me go or I'll reconsider!" Exclaimed Whitney, though she sounded more excited and surprised than what she seemed to intend to convey.

"This is the best birthday ever!" She heard the mayor, hearing giggles and yelps from Whitney, she felt her heart drop at his remark, almost dropping the bug cage and left.

"I'm an idiot… Hehehe, I'm an idiot…" Said Isabelle, laughing and crying at the same time, she's too late, she should have admitted how she felt sooner, she shouldn't have waited until his birthday. Admitting now would be pointless, he was already spoken for.

She looked at the Mole Cricket, smiling lightly at it.

"Don't worry little guy, you don't have to stay there any longer…" Said Isabelle, she didn't know why she started talking to it. Maybe it was just an attempt to calm herself down.

Opening the cage, she let the cricket out of the cage, the cricket was all too happy to get out, landing in front of her in the grass. Puzzled, the cricket looked at her, wondering why this dog had chosen to free her after going through a lot to catch him, as if hesitant to even achieve freedom.

"Go on, you're free now…" Said Isabelle, wiping away her tears yet her sadness still lingered on.

The cricket paused, turning to the grass, then Isabelle, and after a long silence, the cricket entered the cage once again.

"... Hehehe, looks like in the end you caught me, instead of me catching you…" Said Isabelle, she didn't know exactly what to do with it, though she knew two kids who might want it.

**At Tom Nook's house**

*ding dong*

"Coming…" Tom yelled, taking his apron carefully, not like last time that he had been caught off guard by Isabelle. Opening the door, it was indeed her.

"Oh, Isabele, I didn't expect you so soo-" He was cut off by his nephews.

"Aunt Isabelle is here!" Timmy yelled, both running downstairs.

"Play with me auntie! Play with me!" Yelled Tommy, excited to see their self-proclaimed mother.

"Sorry little guys, I can't play with you today. Though I brought someone you guys can play with…" Said Isabelle, handing Timmy and Tommy the cage containing the mole cricket.

"This… is…" Timmy and Tommy said, Isabelle was expecting them to be disappointed.

"Sorry, I-" She got quite the shock by the next thing they said.

"AWESOME!" Said the two, immediately placing the cage on a table.

"What should we name him?" Said Tommy, looking closely at the cricket.

"Let's name him Resetti!" Giggled Timmy.

"Hey! That's mean Timmy!" Said Tommy, though he didn't like Resetti that much as well.

"What's wrong with that? Resetti is a meanie anyway, besides, to us, he will be the good Resetti, and not the cranky Resetti" Said Timmy.

"Well, now that you mention it… Okay! We can call him Resetti! But what should we feed him? I know crickets eat fruits but what should we give him?" Said Tommy, contemplating what they should give their new pet Resetti to eat.

"We have grapes in the fridge! One should be enough" Said Timmy, the two racing to the fridge.

Tom closed the door and went outside with Isabelle for some privacy, chuckling at the two who were excited over their new pet.

"What brings you here Isabelle, weren't you supposed to give that to the mayor, no?" Asked Tom, puzzled at why she had changed her mind to give it to her love interest.

"Tom I… I…" Isabelle couldn't contain it anymore and hugged Tom.

"I was too late Tom… I'm so stupid….*sob* I'm so stupid…" Isabelle sobbed in his chest, wrapping her hands behind his lower back, finding that his soft belly felt comfortable against her body.

Tom was surprised, he wanted to ask how it exactly went but didn't want to make her more upset than she already was. So he decided to prioritize comforting her and hugged her back.

"Shhh… There there, you're not stupid…" Said Tom, stroking her head and back in an attempt to calm her down.

"But I am…! I am….*sob*" Said Isabelle, burying her face to his chest so she could muffle her cries and hide her tear stricken face.

Tom Nook comforted her until she stopped all night. It hurt him to see her this sad, and he was going to be there for her until she had picked herself up again.

**What do you guys think? Was the cricket pet thing a bad idea? Was the chapter good? Please provide feedback so I can improve further on the next two chapters before I move on with Crazy Redd d:**


	5. Isabelle Part 4

Isabelle had woke up, the bed had seemed softer than she thought, and buried her head deeper into the soft bed. It felt like she was sleeping and floating on some sort of fluffy cloud.

"That'll be… 2000 bells… yes…" She heard a familiar voice mutter.

"Isabelle's… Too good for… The mayor…" She heard the muttering again, groggily waking up she slowly opened her eyes and realized that the muttering came from Tom.

Isabelle stared at Tom with half lidded eyes, nonchalantly staring at him, like her brain was a windows 10 update before doing the next thing that came to her mind.

'KYAAAAAAA!" Screamed Isabelle, getting off of Nook, who had woken up as well from her scream, wide eyed and confused only to be greeted by her throwing objects at her.

"Pervert! Pervert! What did you do!?" Demanded Isabelle, throwing anything he could find at him.

"Isabelle relax! I- Ouch!" Tom Nook tried to explain but was interrupted by a picture frame she had thrown, causing the glass on it to break on the floor.

Grabbing her by both of her paws, he pinned her to the wall, huffing at the effort he made to try to stop her from struggling.

"Isabelle! Isabelle! Calm down…" Said Tom, Isabelle felt something she never felt before, she felt her cheeks flush and she didn't know why, but the feeling of Tom trapping her against the wall felt oddly… She didn't wanna say.

"I… Tom…" She tried to speak, the awkward and seemingly arousing feeling stopped her from continuing.

"Isabelle, I didn't do anything to you. You sort of passed out crying earlier. You pretty much slept all day" Explained Tom, Isabelle's eyes widened and lightly pushed Tom off and looked out the window.

She was apparently on the upper floor of Tom's house, the crickets were chirping and the lights coming from the windows of the town's houses illuminated the surrounding areas outside.

"Oh no! I must return! The mayor must be worried about me!" Said Isabelle, Tom blocked her way.

"Isabelle, it's too dark outside right now. Who knows what kind of creeps would try to do to you. You should stay for the night" Warned Tom.

"But what if the mayor needs me!? What if he's worried about me?" Isabelle said, trying to get past him.

"I'm sure he'll understand, if he really does care for you, he'd listen" Tom tried to reassure her.

"But he might get mad, I should return!" Isabelle tried to reason.

"Isabelle, just listen to me!" Tom was becoming irritated by her.

"But the mayor wou-" Isabelle was cut off by Tom.

"WON'T YOU JUST THINK ABOUT YOURSELF FOR ONCE!" Yelled Tom, Isabelle had froze, seemingly afraid and shocked by Tom. He had never yelled at her before and thought how much she must have been annoying.

"I… I'm sorry… I just… I don't know what to do anymore…" Said Isabelle, who started crying and buried her face in her hands.

Tom sighed and felt bad, he didn't mean to make her cry. He hugged her, burying her head in his shoulder and started bawling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just… I'm tired of you dedicating everything you do for the mayor. But… You're destroying yourself in the process, can't you… Can't you think for yourself? Are you even happy with him?" Tom apologized.

"No, I deserved it. You… *sob* You were right, I did everything for him… I *sob* hoped that he would see me as someone… worthy of his love…" Sobbed Isabelle.

"You are… He just doesn't see it. Isabelle, you need to move on…" Tom comforted.

"I… I'm a mess… Who would love someone like me…" Isabelle said with self pity.

"… I do" Whispered Tom.

"Hehehe, *sob* you're just saying that…" Isabelle didn't believe him in the slightest. Tom pulled away from her.

"Isabelle, you're the only one who has ever liked me, despite the amount of people who've always thought of me as a shady guy, you've always been the one to ignore those things. Well, after we became friends at least. You always made my nephews so happy, they're depending on me, and it's nice that I have someone I could depend on to share my burden… I've always supported you because…Because even though you didn't see me the way you see the mayor right now, I didn't want to ruin our friendship, it wouldn't be fair to you, you probably think I helped you just to get close to you" Tom admitted.

"… Do you… Really feel that way about me?" Isabelle asked, Tom nodded.

"I've always felt undeserving of your company, I was afraid that you'll hate me. A selfish and greedy man like me doesn't even deserve to speak to you, yes? Not after I pushed everyone away when I went to the city for a chance at success, and for what? To run a business that would probably be doomed to fail because of my pride. I'm a piece of shit who deserves to be alone, even Timmy and Tommy deserve better" Said Tom, who was now fighting the urge to cry.

"Tom… Don't say that… You're a wonderful person to be with. I know this might not be the least bit believable… But, I think I've been feeling the same way… Though I don't know if its just a spur of the moment…" Said Isabelle.

"No Isabelle, I might just end up pushing you away, just like…" Tom didn't want to continue, but picked up the picture frame he picked up earlier and showed it to Isabelle.

"Is that… Were you and her…?" Isabelle wondered with curiosity.

"Yes, I promised Sable I would give her everything he and I could ever wanted, and instead I abandoned her, whenever we would see each other, or wherever, she would always avoid me, and I would receive glares from her sister, Able, knowing that I broke her heart after abandoning her for a chance at success. If I could, I would go back and stop myself from ever making such a foolish decision, but it's too late, no?" Nook told Isabelle.

"…" Isabelle couldn't say a thing, so Tom was always afraid of ruining friendships?

"And now, you'll probably leave me alone too…" Tom said bitterly, she was baffled by this statement.

"Do you really believe that Tom? That I would leave you just because of these buried feelings? Tom, you know I wouldn't do that" Isabelle tried to calm him down.

"Then why? Why did you make me feel things I didn't like to feel? You think I enjoy seeing you turn yourself into the mayor's doormat? I don't like seeing your feelings get hurt over and over. If I could, I wouldn't have become a shopkeeper and decided to be a mayor so that I would become mayor and treat you right as my secretary" Tom vented.

"Tom… Were you… Jealous of the mayor?" Asked Isabelle, realizing Tom had long since had been in love with her.

"Ugh, I guess the jig is up, yes? Of course I was, I can't be as smart, rich, or handsome enough to be as good as the mayor. Hell, you're probably disgusted by me now. You probably can't stand being in the same room with me now. But fine, go, if I disgust you that much" Tom offered, moving away from the door.

"Tom… you don't disgust me" Isabelle tried to tell him.

"Are you sure about that? You're not lying, no? How do I know you're just saying what I want to hear?" Tom replied, his head still full of doubt

Isabelle came up to him, he expected a slap for doubting her words but instead, kissed him. Tom was stunned and dropped the picture in his hand, wrapping his arms around Isabelle's smaller body.

"I'm dreaming… I must be dreaming…" Tom said, holding her tight.

"No Tom, you're not…" Isabelle assured him.

"But your feelings… For the mayor…" Tom worried.

"Why would I settle for him, when I have someone who loves me back?" Isabelle retorted.

"Are… Are your feelings for me…Real, yes?" Asked Tom, afraid that this was a dream that he might wake up from.

"Yes they are. *giggle* I never thought I'd fall for you, out of everyone in this town" Said Isabelle, now back to her happy old self.

"Hehehe, I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult" Chuckled Tom. The two held each other in an embrace, as if time stopped for both of them.

"That's up to you Nookie" Teased Isabelle.

"That's… Not something that I would like to be called in public" Sweat dropped Tom.

"Oh come on! If we're going to become a couple, we have to get nicknames for each other" Isabelle tried to assert.

"Can't it be something else? Something less embarrassing?" Tom asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"No" Isabelle flatly said with an UWU face, which Tom felt absolutely defeated with.

Isabelle realized one thing though.

"Wait, wouldn't Timmy and Tommy have heard us arguing earlier? We were kind of loud and yelling at each other earlier" Isabelle wondered, Tom facepalmed.

"Oh no… Let's just hope that they didn't hear us." Hoped Tom.

Unbeknownst to them, Tmmy and Tommy, who were in their pyjamas, were snickering and listening from the other side of Tom Nook's door.

"Yay! Isabelle's going to be our aunt!" Tommy whispered.

"And you know what that means?" Whispered Tommy back.

"We're going to get cousins!" They simultaneously whispered.

**I've been pretty lazy, especially after taking my board exams. Anyway, the next chapter will be a lemon within maybe tomorrow or 2 days (which might be the thing you've been waiting for you horny nerds :3 ). Anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews. **


	6. Isabelle Final Part

_**`6 months later…**_

"You may now kiss the bride" A priest announced to the groom and bride, which were both the mayor and Whitney.

Mayor threw his arms around Whitney's waist and lifted her up, kissing her. Whitney in turn had widened her eyes, surprised by the sudden manoeuvre, but then returned it.

"Congratulations mayor!" A lot of people congratulated him, everyone had been invited, including Isabelle of course, Tom Nook, his nephews, and reluctantly, Whitney's ex, Apollo, who crossed his arms bitterly.

"Looks like someone's a grump" Commented Tom, Isabelle giggled and brought a finger to his lips, they were just behind him after all.

"I guess, it's not easy to see your ex be with someone after all" Joined Isabelle, which made Tom's mind nag at a certain question.

"Do you regret it, yes?" Asked Tom.

"Regret what exactly?" Probed Isabelle.

"Ending up with me and basically giving up on pursuing the mayor" Tom reiterated, Isabelle closed her eyes and smiled.

"You mean chasing the mayor in hopes of finally letting him know my feelings and me possibly being married to him in place of Whitney, which may as well be chasing my tail in circles without realizing it? Nooooooo, how could I possibly regret that?" Isabelle sarcastically joked.

"Uh… I… Yes?" Said Tom, sweating and feeling anxious if he suddenly struck a nerve in her.

"Hahaha relax! I'm just messing with Nookie… But to be honest, I don't. I mean, who knows, I might have just been in the same hopeless relationship I had with the mayor and didn't get to know you as my big marshmallow raccoon, along with Timmy and Tommy" Said Isabelle, leaning into Tom's shoulder. Tom was glad, that lonely life he knew that he had made miserable by abandoning Sable was filled again by Isabelle.

"I'm glad… I'm glad that you came to apologize that one day. I don't know what I'd be doing without you around. Probably stand outside the mayor's house all afternoon, yes?" Joked Tom, bringing a hand to her thigh.

"Of course you won't. What will you ever do without me" Boasted Isabelle, bringing a hand on top of Tom's hand, which made Tom smirk.

"Oh really? Weren't you the one who was bawling your eyes out because the mayor won't notice you? Oh mayor, please leave Whitney so I can have you all to myself" Tom made an impression, putting the back of his hand on his head, facing upwards and closing his eyes to make a dramatic impression.

Isabelle punched his shoulder, making him yelp and rub his shoulder.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" Surrendered Tom…

The wedding had proceeded normally, the mayor and Whitney were about to leave, to their new home and office where they'll live together in a different part of town of course, he still had a whole town to run. But before that, the mayor had one last thing to do…

"Isabelle" The mayor called out, Isabelle froze up, did she forget something?

"Y-yes mayor?" Asked Isabelle nervously, Tom sensed the unease and brought a hand to her shoulder, making her calm down a bit.

"I'll miss you my little secretary. You always supported me, despite how annoying I must have been. I owe everything to you, my happiness, the new love of my life I have, and soon, a family" The mayor smiled at her, this had been the happiest he had been in a long time. She shook her head.

"I was only doing my duty mayor, if anything, you should be crediting yourself. Besides, Digby is just as a hard worker as me, if not even more" Smiled Isabelle back, she no longer the same obsessive infatuation she had for him, now all she had was his friendship, and found an even better comfort in Tom. Not to mention Whitney wasn't as pompous as she had first thought, speaking of Whitney.

"Isabelle, I have something for you" Said Whitney, giving her what seems to be two red boxes.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly accept this, it's both of your weddings after all" Said Isabelle, trying to refuse the gifts.

"No, keep it. I've had plenty enough of these from… past relationships, I insist. Plus, you haven't even opened them yet" Whitney insisted.

Hesitantly accepting the small gifts, she opened the boxes to reveal two rings, presumably for engagement or a wedding.

"But this is…!" Isabelle was a bit taken aback at being given such an expensive gift, not to mention matching ones which fit for a wedding.

"Oh don't thank me Isabelle. You've been rather helpful and friendly to me despite it not being your responsibility to bring me and my mayor together. You're still young Isabelle, go claim the man of your dreams before it's too late" Advised Whitney.

"W-what are you talking about? Man of my d-dreams?" Said Isabelle, trying to hide her blushing.

"Oh don't hide it Isabelle, I've seen you and Nook holding hands together" Winked Whitney.

"I… That…" Isabelle tried to excuse herself.

"I know everything that goes on in the town, I have eyes everywhere. You weren't being too subtle on your visits to Tom, it almost reminds me of those cheesy romance movies" laughed Whitney.

"Take care of the house Isabelle, though I doubt I need to tell you that. And Tom, take care of her" Said the mayor, patting Isabelle on the head, and leaving for their new home.

"Hehehe, I actually thought they never found out" Laughed Tom.

"And what's so funny, huh Nookie?" Barked Isabelle.

"Not so loud Isabelle, people will hear" Said Tom, cringing at the nickname being used in public.

"You're going to get more punishment than that much later Tom" Muttered Isabelle, making him groan.

…

Isabelle silently watched silently as the television's noise was all that could be heard in the room. Since the mayor's office/house wasn't going to be used anymore, the mayor had decided it was best to give her the property, not that he had any use of it anymore, plus, she already knew everything about the house.

Isabelle sat on the couch and casually ate from a bag of popcorn, and sipped on a glass of wine, her ponytail had come undone, and she wore a plain shirt that reached up above her belly, and wore red panties.

*Ding Dong*

"Oh, that must be Tom" Exclaimed Isabelle, running to the door and opening it, greeted with the appearance of Tom.

"I thought you weren't gonna come. Timmy and Tommy…?" Asked Isabelle.

"Sleeping, though it was tough, they were excited to see how Resseti's newly caught playmates would react, yes" Explained Tom, huffing a bit.

"Hehehe, sorry about bringing Resetti as your pet and all" Isabelle apologized.

"Not at all no, that bug we, well, you caught has made the kids happier than before actually. Mind if I come in?" Asked Tom, Isabelle nodded and let him in.

"Well, I never expected to see you like… This" Blushed Tom.

"Do I look… Fat?" Isabelle murmured insecurely.

"No, it's… How can I say it… Fat in the right places…?" Tom tried to sugar coat.

"Oh you…" Isabelle laughed and slapped him lightly.

…

"Looks like the mayor has gained quite the fame, yes?" Said Tom, watching the TV talk show talking about the mayor's recent marriage, while Isabelle sat on his lap, the couch wasn't exactly designed to occupy two people.

"Yeah, I'm happy for him. As long as he is happy, I am" Smiled Isabelle. Tom Nook had a question that was nagging at him, and since they were alone, he figured this was the best time to

"Have you considered it?" Tom asked cautiously.

"Considered what?" Isabelle wondered.

"You know what I mean yes? Those rings…" Tom Nook implied.

"I don't know, I don't think I'll be able to live up to the expectations as a mother" Worried Isabelle.

"Oh come on, you helped take care of an entire town, Timmy and Tommy would be no trouble for you" Comforted Tom.

"You mean it Nookie?" Asked Isabelle, staring up at him from behind.

"Of course I do. So… Will you be mine, and take me as your husband, yes?" Tom offered. Isabelle turned around to face him, straddling herself on his lap.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Isabelle, hugging each other, their mouths pressed against each other in a loving kiss.

Their mouths had opened up, deepening the kiss further, their tongues moving in a dance of passion. Tom's hands started roaming along her body, rubbing her soft belly and snaking his hands up her shirt, and started lightly squeezing one of her breasts.

"Nghh, let's take this in my bedroom" Suggested Isabelle, which prompted Tom to carry her up the stairs bridal style and carried her to what he assumed was her bedroom, and set her gently down.

They helped each other out of their clothes once that was done, Tom started kissing her body, starting with her neck. Isabelle arched her back from the ecstatic pleasure she felt, moaning audibly, and silenced by a kiss from him.

"Tom… I *gasp*…. Need you…" Begged Isabelle, Tom smirked and decided to tease her some more. He broke the kiss and started nibbling one of her ears.

"T-Tom!? Wait… Nghh, Tom, if you keep doing that… Nghhhh…" Moaned Isabelle, at that point Tom Nook had switched from nibbling to sucking the tip of her ear, making her shake underneath him.

Looking down, Tom saw a wet spot had formed in between her legs and she was panting deeply.

"Isabelle… Did you just…?" Tom realized what he had done.

"It's all your fault you jerk" Isabelle said, looking away from embarrassment.

"Hehehe, it's all right, let me make it up to you" Tom said, getting on all fours and got in between her legs.

He teasingly started licking along it, making her whimper in need and grab at the bedsheets, moaning out loud. She tried to raise her hips higher, wanting more of the pleasure he was giving her. He then went further up and sucked on her clit, making her yelp.

"Arf!" Barked Isabelle reflexively.

Tom had an idea

"M-more Tom" Isabelle barely got out. Tom decided it was time, he had a hard on the whole time he had teased her and retracted his tongue away from her. He began rubbing the whole length of his cock along her pussy, lubricating it in her juices.

"Tom, stop teasing me already" Said Isabelle, she didn't know how much more she can take.

"Tell me you're a bad girl" Tom told her, he wanted some payback for almost exposing his pet name to her.

"I-I'm a bad girl!" Yelled Isabelle.

"You can do better than that" Tom encouraged her.

"I'm a bad bitch that c-craves for raccoon cock! Impale me on your cock so hard that I won't be able to think of anything else but you!" Begged Isabelle, Tom then pulled his dick back which was glistening with her juices and began fucking her.

"Ah! Tom I… I want to…" She held out her paws, and he got exactly what she was trying to say. He took both of her paws in his, and continued fucking her, her gasps of pleasure were music to his ears as he kept thrusting into her with all his might.

"Tom, I… I want you to… Do it inside…" Isabelle requested, Tom's eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean… You want to have…?" Tom asked, Isabelle nodded.

"Yes Tom, and don't you dare hold back" Isabelle ordered.

Tom in turn picked her up, and started fucking her against the wall, making a few picture frames shake and fall off the wall.

For good measure, she wrapped her legs around her waist, making sure that he won't pull out. His thrusts were now a blur, fucking her with all that he could muster.

"Isabelle, I'm…" Tom Nook warned, she tightened her grip in response.

"Inside Tom! Inside…!" She could feel him coming close, and she was as well.

"Tom/Isabelle!" They groaned, she felt a warm sensation inside of her, Tom's seed painted her walls, triggering her orgasm as well, sealing their relationship in the future.

_**Epilogue:**_

"Welcome to Nook's homes! What can we help you with?" Tom asked a customer.

"Ah, may I ask how much a home customization is worth?" Asked a wolf.

"Oh, that would be a thousand bells, but if you wish to do so, you may pay in instalments or pay it all right now if you wish" Tom advised.

"Oh, well, I have just enough for that. Here" Said the wolf, handing him the bells.

"Oh, payment is right up the counter" pointed Tom behind him to the cash register, wish someone reading a book.

The wolf walked over to the counter and coughed at whoever was reading at the counter.

"Oh can I help you?" Asked the person.

"I'd like to pay upfront for a house customization" Requested the wolf

"Can you point out which you want?" Asked the person, handing him a menu of customizations available. The customer looked at the variety of mail boxes he could find and decided upon one of them.

"I would like the royal mailbox" Said the wolf.

"Ok, may I ask what your name is so I can put it on your receipt" Asked the cashier.

"Axel Hawthorne" Stated the wolf.

"Well, Axel Hawthorne, your mailbox will be added within a day of your purchase. So you can count on us at Nook's Homes to provide the best house customization services in the town" Said the person cheerfully.

"Oh thank you so much, my mailbox has started getting rusty and its falling apart, so I thought I'd get it replaced soon. Thank you miss…?" The wolf was about to thank her, when he realized he didn't know her name.

"Mrs Isabelle" Said Isabelle, wearing the same aprons that Tom and his nephews had, she had grown accustomed to let her hair flow freely without anything to tie it down, and the most notable feature of all, was a small bump in her belly, signifying she was pregnant.

**Annnnnnnnd that's the final chapter of the Isabelle arc (Idk if I should even call it that) but yeah, I turned into a hyper inspired writer like I was a year ago and now I AM DONE. I'm still contemplating if I should do Digby first, or Crazy Redd and how they would interact with Tom throughout their arc, given I started out with Isabelle who I knew the most as opposed to other characters, it will be harder now. So please, other than reviewing what you think, please tell me who I should go with first. Digby, or Redd, and any ideas on anything that can make their arcs revolve around. Isabelle is a hard worker so I assumed she is secretly stressed being a secretary. All I know about Digby is he is Isabelle's brother, that's pretty much it. Crazy Redd on the other hand, I know he's a fox who sells fakes and that's where it ends. Let me know what you think the next chapters should be like.**


	7. Redd Part 1

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for not updating in a long time, I've been kind of lazy so here's the requested Tom Nook x Redd fanfic. Part 1 of course.**

**Crazy Redd Part 1**

The festivities of the carnival had lit up everyone's spirits inside the town, the owner of the said carnival had decided to settle down on the wonderful town of the mayor, along with his employees who had decided to settle down as well, residing in the dorm that the mayor had built just for them.

The carnival had presented the town with entertainment, rides, sweets, toys, and accessories for people of all ages in the town.

"Get your tickets! Get your tickets right up folks!" A raccoon announced, bearing the nametag Tom Nook.

Tom took the opportunity for the carnival owner's arrival as a chance for more profit, he had asked the owner for the position of the ticket holder, which the owner agreed to for a percentage of the total income.

"Get your tickets! Step right up and get your tickets yes" Tom announced, giving tickets and taking cash from the customers.

Business, along with the booming popularity of the newly built establishment, made his announcements almost unnecessary that there was always someone in line on his stall. Until…

"Get your crrrrrazy tickets right here!" Yelled another person, he looked to his left and saw none other than Redd in his own booth, the same fox who usually sold his merchandise for ridiculous prices.

"Redd!?" Tom gasped, the fox turned to him, feigning surprise for his business rival.

"Oh my! Tom! I never realized that you were a ticket seller as well" Said the mischievous orange fox.

"… Don't butt in on this Redd! You need a permit to run the ticket booth! The manager said so!" Tom presented his permit.

"Oh… In that case, I got one too! Isn't this fun? You and me, selling tickets side by side just like we used to sell things in the old days…" Said Redd with gleefulness.

Tom wasn't having none of it though, it was obvious Redd was doing it on purpose to annoy him, especially the placement of the booth so close to his own.

"Of all the places you could choose… You set your booth next to mine…" Seethed Tom.

"Of course! There's nothing more wonderful than selling tickets with my best friend, unless you don't enjoy me company, well that's just… crrrrraaazyyy!" Laughed Redd, handing a ticket to a customer.

Tom tried to ignore him and kept his mind on selling tickets. The day went by and their employer, a bear, was counting their total earnings, Tom and Redd standing in front of him, ready to get paid.

"Alright, Tom, Redd, here's your pay" Said the bear, giving both of them their promised payment.

"Thank you very much good sir. I look forward to a crrrrazy relationship" Redd quickly said, running off as soon as he got his money.

"Thank you as well, the extra income from working here is nice. I'll surely be… Wait a minute… This wasn't what I was promised!" Exclaimed Tom, counting the money again.

"Yes… About that… Since that Redd fellow had insisted on joining in on selling tickets, he convinced me that having two ticket sellers are more efficient than having only one. So… I was forced to give you 32% of the pay, rather than 50%, it wouldn't be fair to Mr. Redd if he got a lower cut" Expalined the bear.

"… I understand" Said Tom, taking his money, bitterly leaving at the unexpected turn of events.

Tom walked back home, the town completely devoid of any noise except for the sound of crickets, the street lamps illuminating his path, he leaned in the middle of the stone bridge, sighing.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and turned to see Redd, once again, a fake face of pity plastered on his face.

"Tsk tsk tsk… What has you so sad my friend…?" Redd asked, failing to hide his shit eating grin.

"Grrr... Don't act like you had no part in it Redd! You've always did anything to take my customers from me! Copy everything I sell! And now you're trying to leech on any extra work I get! What more do you want!" Yelled Tom, pure rage from years of unfair competition from Redd's store bursted in that moment.

"Whoa whoa, relax there big boy. I didn't mean to get your marbles in a jumble… I don't know what you're talking about, taking your customers? Copying you? The nerve! I never copy anybody's business tactics ever… But since you're such a good friend of mine… I'm willing to make a… Bet" Redd suggested, Tom didn't like it when Redd suggested things, he always had a motive behind that.

"And what is that?" Asked Tom, still cautious of dealing with Redd.

"Let's hold a competition for a day. If you win, I will move… That's right, I will move my store away… Farther from yours at least. I will no longer 'steal' your customers, as you put it, and you can have that ticket selling business all to yourself. Such a good deal huh?" Redd proposed.

Tom was ecstatic, no more annoying topics about fake products from customers, no competition between another general store, and finally, have an extra job for more income with nobody else to share the income with. But… It seemed too good to be true.

"And what if you win, yes?" Asked Tom.

"Oh nothing that important. If you win, you have to do anything I want, when I want, wherever I want" Smiled Redd lustfully, bringing his arms around Tom's neck and bumping their noses playfully.

Tom immediately backed away, horrified by the lustful look Tom had despite his appearance.

Was it really worth accepting the deal? Then again, it was the only thing that would make his life better than having that sneaky fox ruining everything he does. Tom Nook reluctantly agreed, all he had to do was to win, how hard would that be right?

"Fine, I accept. But you better keep your end of the deal!" Tom pointed at Redd.

"Of course! I'm a fox of my word. Striking a deal like that without honoring it would be crrrrazy! We could start in… 3 days maybe? I am so excited for all the exciting things we could do together! Toodles!" Redd bid Tom farewell, leaving the raccoon to himself.

"What have I gotten myself into…" Tom sighed.

"Soon Tom… Soon…" Crazy Redd smirked to himself.


	8. Redd Part 2

Tom and Redd had organized a public event with permission from the mayor, one that they'll settle between themselves.

Whoever has the most purchases for the day wins and the two store owners will settle their dispute between themselves with their own conditions.

Isabelle and Digby had volunteered to list the inventory and how many items were sold in total. Isabelle would be in Tom's store while Digby would be in Redd's.

They were scheduled to open at 10 in the morning, Tom was ready to outdo Redd in his own game. There was only 5 minutes before they opened, until Tom Nook heard the sound of the door chimes ring, and Redd enter shop.

"What do you want Redd? This isn't the time to gloat, otherwise, just leave" Tom tried to make Redd unwelcome as possible.

"Calm down there Nooky 3. I just came here to wish my good friend good luck, and have a contract signed for our inevitable competition" Redd reasoned, handing him a contract, Redd's signature and name already signed.

"Contract? Hold on, I did not agree to this! What contract?" Tom exclaimed, he wasn't informed of any contract between the two of them.

"You didn't seriously think that I'd make a bet without procuring a contract did you? Because that's crrrraaazyyyy!" Redd said while giving off a mischievous grin at him.

Tom tried to read the contract as quick as possible but it was too long, and the competition was starting in 2 minutes.

"What is this about? I need to know the terms!" Tom Nook panicked, Redd casually checked his watch.

"Time's ticking Tom… If you don't sign it now, our competition is forfeit" Redd sang.

"Grrr! Fine! I'll win anyway so I have nothing to lose!" Said Tom, signing the contract, Redd took it with shaky hands, his smile looked like he had won a jackpot.

"Good luck Tom" Red bid tom, extending a paw to Tom.

Tom looked at the hand and reluctantly shook it, Redd shook it back and excitedly went back to his store.

"You and him seem to be good friends…" Isabelle commented.

"What? No! We are not friends! We are not even acquaintances! We are rivals, nothing more!" Tom tried to convince Isabelle.

Isabelle giggled at his outburst.

"Whatever you say Tom" Isabelle replied.

The usual customers came to Tom's shop, making their usual purchases, he even made a few items 50% off for the day, Tom was confident he was going to win.

Isabelle listed each item purchased accordingly, a few minutes later, more customers came but they didn't came to buy anything, instead, they started talking to the customers already inside, the usual customers eyes widened and left the store, one by one.

Tom was confused by the sudden turn of events, every one of his customers left, leaving Isabelle with basically nothing to do with the shop.

"W-what happened!? Was there something wrong with the products?" Tom wondered, checking to see each item he had, but there seemed to be nothing wrong, nothing was expired, nothing was fake, so… Why did they leave?

"No, no, I just have to calm down, yes, they'll come back… They always do…" Tom tried to calm himself down, he waited a few more hours, still no customers, he feared that something might have come up and told Isabelle to stay put.

Tom left his shop and Isabelle, now devoid of customers, to see what has the customers leaving. They were swarming on Crazy Redd's, more loaded with customers than ever before, more than Tom had imagined his own store would even have.

The citizens of the town came in and out quickly as they got what they needed from Redd's store, what was exactly attracting them to such an overpriced place? 

And to answer his question, there was a big sign that read 'Everything – 90% off'

"W-what!? 90% off!? Is he insane!?" Yelled Tom in surprise, no, he shouldn't be surprised, Redd as he puts it, is crazy in the first place.

"Damn it!... I have no choice" Said Tom, going back to his shop.

Redd grinned, he hadn't had this much customers before, but then customers started leaving, leaving him as confused as Tom before. Digby on the other hand, slumped his head on a table, tired from writing down everything all day.

Redd looked at Tom's shop, this time, it had a buy one take one sale, with 80% off.

"Hmmm… And I thought you were easy Tom… But you'll be mine either way. I always get what I want no matter what" Grinned Redd.


	9. Redd Part 3

Most of the townfolk had gathered around the square, ready to hear who the winner would be from the unusual but very welcome competition that took place.

"Well... That was an interesting competition..." The mayor scratched his head, both Isabelle and Digby sweatdropped as they held their notes, the customers swarmed Tom and Redd's stores the whole time as both thought of ways to make customers buy from them, giving both canines a hard time.

"Alright, Isabelle, Digby, its time for you to show me what you both recorded so far" The mayor announced, both siblings coming up to the mayor to give the data they acquired.

"Oh Nooky, we will be together soon~" Redd called out, attempting to run up and kiss Tom, only to be blocked by a hand against his cheek, pushing against it and making Redd make a -3- face.

"Hold it fox, its not over yet, and I doubt that you would win against me" Tom bitterly stated at the attracted fox.

"Hmph! We'll see! Once I win, we'll both be getting to do everything couples usually do! Like going out at the movies, possibly holding hands, eating popcorn together, and possibly even making out" Redd drooled while he daydreamed of them doing exactly that.

"Blech! In your dreams you fox!" Tom blurted out, Redd wasn't all too affected and giggled at him.

"All in due time love" Redd snickered and brought his own attention back to the mayor.

"We have come to a rather significant score here folks." The mayor brought a sheet of paper that Isabelle and Digby have given him, began to read.

"With 342 customers and raising 47,000 bells, Tom Nook!" The mayor announced, Tom bowed and waved as he was applauded and praised.

"Let's not forget our other shrewd competitor, Redd! With... 475 customers and 69,000 bells raised!" The mayor announced, lots of surprised expressions and comments saying "nice" on the 69,000 bells could be heard.

Tom looked down, thinking of all the reasons of how he could have lost... Was it rigged from the start? Did he pay Digby to give him a head start? No, those two are too kind to do that kind of thing...

Redd was all too gleeful at the turn of events.

"Well... As the contract states that the winner has the right to lease any property or services from the loser without objections provided that the loser is compensated within a reasonable price for the winner, otherwise, the losing shopkeep's right to have a store's permit is revoked." Announced the mayor, to everyone's surprise the conditions of the contract were actually mutually beneficial for both shopkeeps... Unless Tom violates it.

This was looking bad, at least for Tom. What will he lease!? Oh no... Not his store... Anything but his store! Tom sweated uncontrollably and put his hands on either side of his head at the realization he might have just screwed himself over. Oh god, the new name of the store would probably be unoriginal and have a bad taste.

"Oh ho ho ho! As winner of our friendly competition, I hereby lease Tom Nook's house!" Redd laughed, a hand near his mouth like some rich, pompous noble.

Oh no, this was worth than he thought, he and his nephews will become homeless, forced to sleep in their own store.

"You can't do this! Where will me and my nephews go if you own our own house!?" Tom Nook yelled at him outraged.

"Who says you'll be kicked out? I would never kick my Nooky Nooks out, oh no I wouldn't. We'll be sharing it from now on. Oh imagine all the hugging, cuddling, kissing, fucki-" Redd's mouth was covered by Tom.

"We won't be doing ANY of those things..." Tom glared at him.

"Oh ho ho ho! On the contrary, we will, I can lease all sorts of services from you!" Said Redd proudly.

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this... Fine! I'll do anything you want, but it doesn't mean I'll enjoy it. And stop laughing like you're some anime villain!" Tom seethed.

"Well since its from you love, I'll gladly stop... For now" Said Redd arrogantly and victoriously.

Tom ran up to the mayor, there must have been a way out of this.

"Mayor, please tell me there's a way to back out of this, yes?" Tom asked the mayor desperately.

"Well, it'll take a long time for the contract to expire... The contract stated that the terms will last... *reads the contract again* until maybe a year or so" The mayor told him empathetically.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!!!" Tom kneeled and screamed into the sky, while everybody else looked on at him, sweatdropping at his demise... While Redd nuzzled him from behind.

Tom, his nephews, and of course, Redd (who had Tom help him carry everything with him), sat on the couch next to a sweaty Tom.

"Nothing like spending time with my new family" Sighed Redd, holding on to Tom's arm, Tom with a face of defeat, and his nephews playing video games in front of the tv (who rolled their eyes, not giving a single fuck for Tom).

"It was so nice of you to carry all my things for me. Who wouldn't want a big strong Nook carry all their things and then cuddle with them" Redd swooned and rubbed Tom's bicep.

"Grrr... I'm gonna take a shower" Tom groaned, getting up, just wanting to be left alone.

"Oh? Well, I can certainly join in and help you 3" Redd gave him a look, causing Tom to run up the stairs to his room and locking both his bedroom and bathroom.

Tom groaned, it was bad enough Redd was all over him in the workplace, it'd be hell being in his own house with him. He turned on the shower and shed his apron and clothes off, sighing contentedly at the feeling of the warm water... Until he heard the sound of the foggy glass being rubbed and a familiar face on the other side of the shower's pane, Redd.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Tom horrifyingly screamed.

Redd opened the glass pane revealing his naked, petite body to him.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!? Tom demanded the perverted fox.

"Oh you know, lockpicking and practice~" sang Redd, entering the shower with him. Tom felt a bit claustrophobic, with Redd inside the shower, or worse yet, nervous what the fox's intentions are with him.

"Relax Nooky, I came here to help you relax, get all the hard to reach areas" Redd giggled at the areas part.

Tom felt uneasy, though he knows that Redd could easily pay to let him do that. He will not get the satisfaction of letting Redd do that, at the very least, he can make it seem like its his own choice.

Redd grabbed the soap, and without hesitation, started lathering the soap onto his chest, massaging Tom's pecs eagerly, making Tom supress a moan from the foreign contact.

"You're so strong..." Redd commented, lowering his hands to his belly.

"So soft..." He continued, rubbing and groping the soapy gut that Tom had, Tom had also begun feeling a bit hot and bothered from the attention. He felt the fox's hands go lower.

"And so big..." Redd murmured, he felt Redd's hands grip his member and he lost it, running out of the bathroom and leaving Redd, who laughed at the reaction he got from him.

"Oh Nooky, just wait for whatever else I have in store for you X3" Redd giggled to himself, showering by himself.

Tom hastily got dressed and called it a night, if he got lucky, the whole year would pass by before he knew it and this nightmare would end faster.

Getting on the bed, Tom threw the covers over himself and closed his eyes. Moments later, he heard the sound of his bathroom door opening, and then Redd getting dressed while whistling the new leaf theme.

'Just pretend you're sleeping Tom, everything will be alright" Tom assured himself.

"Oh Nooky! We can finally sleep together and cuddle each other to sleep!" Redd sang, getting on the bed, but realized that Tom was asleep.

"Aww no fair Nooky! You should have waited for me D:" Tom pouted at him, before sighing.

"Oh well, I can always cuddle with you 3" Redd told himself, diving under the covers, and snaking his way up his arms, nuzzling his head on his neck and hugging him, falling asleep shortly after. Tom cursed inwardly at the fox, he never intended to spend the rest of the night with this... This... He prepared to get the fox off of him, grabbing his fur.

Tom caught a whiff of Redd's smell, it smelled faintly of the town's flowers, Redd's fur felt really silky and smooth against his paws, and the cuddling he was currently receiving actually felt pleasant.

Tom couldn't resist, not wanting to wake Redd up, he leaned his head forward sniffing the snoring fox's fur once more the smell stronger and nicer than before.

"... Just this once" Tom's face reddened, pulling and embracing the fox tighter, their faces buried against each other's neck and slept together.

**Hey motherfuckers! Its been a long time! My laptop never got fixed cause its a hopeless case, I typed this all on a phone which is really slow for me. Anyway, leave a review, get angry at me for taking too long, whatever you wanna say**


	10. Redd Part 4

**Sorry for the looooooong wait, I got really lazy so I apologize for my laziness. Here it is, I made sure I got out of my way to make this chapter good, at least in my eyes.**

"Oh Nookyyyyy~" Tom heard in his slumber, he smelled... Bacon? He opened his eyes and he was greeted with a mouthful of freshly cooked bacon in his mouth, Redd was grinning at him, a plate of bacon and eggs resting on Tom's lap while he had spoon fed him with a fork. He looked down lower, Redd had worn a white apron that said 'kiss the fox' on it with pink frills.

It had been a month since they had been living together much to his annoyance, although the fox could be good company at times, he was always so talkative.

"What are y-" Tom swallowed and tried to initiate a conversation between them before he got a mouthful of eggs shoved into his mouth.

"Uh uh uh Nooky, no talking with your mouth full~" Redd purred at him while making kissy faces ^3^

After making Tom eat the rest of his breakfast, Redd had laid himself beside Tom, placing his head on his pudgy stomach.

"So tell me, what would you have preferred, my cooking or..." Redd asked with a blush underneath his fur and pulled his apron a bit, showing some more of his thighs.

"me?" Asked Redd suggestively. Tom looked flustered, blushing intensely at the (admittedly) seductive display, a few seconds passing by before Redd burst out laughing at him.

"Oh Nookykins, the look on your face says it all, so priceless!" The fox cackled, Tom angrily stood up, shaking off the embarrassment he felt.

"I-I told you to stop calling me tha-" He wasn't allowed to continue anymore as he was cut off mid sentence by a finger to his mouth.

"Shhhhh you'll stress yourself out Nooky... How about another bath together? 3" Redd suggested.

"I'd rather not" Tom tried to steer clear of being together with him.

"Aww that just feels so sad... Well, whatever! Put these on as soon as you're done bathing!" Redd pointed to a set of clothes neatly folded on the bed.

"... For what?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh silly Tom, you didn't actually think we wouldn't be spending time together this day did you? Because that's craaaaaazy!" Redd told him laughably.

"And where exactly are we going, yes?" Asked Tom, a bit offended that Redd is making decisions for them, when he went on trips with others he always had some degree of control, which he had none with Redd so to speak.

"Why spoil it? Besides, I know you'll love it. Trust me 3" Redd said excitedly.

Tom felt unsure, although going somewhere with Redd wouldn't hurt… Right? 

"But you do know I don't like closing up for a whole day right?" Asked Tom, he had never been late or failed to open his shop on time, much more take a day off.

"Oh come on! We need to celebrate being together after all this time, besides, what's a day or two of taking a vacation?" Redd questioned him.

"… Fine, this better be worth it" Tom gave in, looking at the clothes that Redd had prepared.

"Great! Now let's goooooo… ^_^" Exclaimed Redd, unfortunately pulling Tom into the shower together with him and immediately started to undress.

"H-hey wait! H-how about you go first? I p-prefer it if you went first" Tom stammered, nervous about bathing with him again.

"Nonsense! You should get used to it! It's more efficient and intimate for both of us" Redd winked at him, covering his crotch with his tail.

"… Fine, just let me get out of my PJs" Tom was about to take off his own clothes when Redd beat him to the punch.

"H-hey what's the big idea, yes?" Tom stammered again, blushing at him for being so forward.

"What? Oh don't be shy, I'm helping you out" Redd dismissively said, practically ripping his clothes off of him.

"GYAH! I thought you told me you weren't going to join me bathe!" Screamed Tom, trying to cover his chubby body as much as possible like a fucking anime girl.

"Did I even agree on that? Oh my, and a jockstrap, didn't know you were that kinky honey" Redd asked him, spinning the jockstrap with one finger with a grin on his face shamelessly.

"J-just… Grrr, let's just get it over with!" Tom said, snatching the underwear and throwing It into the hamper.

"Oh hohoho, such a tempe- ah!" Redd was pushed on all fours.

"That'll teach you to mess with me" Tom said victoriously, although the fox still held his grin.

"Oh Tom, if you wanted me so badly you could have just asked" Said Redd, shaking his cute butt and swaying it for him to view.

Tom blushed and hid his face, stepping into the shower and ignoring Redd who stepped through the shower door with him, snickering at the effects he had on him. Tom turned the shower on, feeling the warm water relax his muscles, before Redd butted in, sharing the water with him.

"Uh, do you mind?" Tom scoffed at him, the cramped space they had to share the water made him feel uncomfortable.

"Oh how inconsiderate of me" Redd snickered lathering some of his own shampoo on himself (which was probably what he keeps using for Tom to smell every night), Tom thought he got his message through until he felt Redd's paws guide his somewhere, letting them roam around his soapy and slender body.

"H-hey!" Tom felt his whole body quake, his paws being made to explore Redd's almost feminine body.

"What? I offered to help you last time we were together here remember? So you must be so eager to return the favor!" Redd assumed, his moaning not helping Tom's confused feelings for Redd, he didn't know why but he couldn't stop himself, perhaps it was the feel of Redd's fur, repaying him for helping him bathe (even though he didn't ask for it in the first place), or… No, he couldn't be getting attracted to him, that stupid cunning, mischievous, sexy… Wait what?

"But don't worry, I'll be sure to attend to your 'needs' too ;p" Redd moaned out, using the same shampoo on Tom, rubbing it onto Tom's chest, their faces inches from each other.

"There's still some parts you haven't washed yet~" Redd sang, giving him a lick on the nose, Tom's mind went blank right there, flushing crimson completely from the all too romantic gestures of Redd, and washing other parts of Redd's body, starting with his thighs now that most of his upper body was thoroughly done with while Redd leaned his back on Tom.

Redd felt something poking from behind him.

"Oh… Is that what I think it is?~" Sang Redd playfully, Tom looked down and he couldn't believe he had grown an erection, Redd rubbing his thighs together on it on purpose, the cock pulsing in between it on purpose too.

"I… I… It is… I didn't mean to…" Tom tried to rationalize the erection he had.

"Oh Tom… Need a hand?" Redd turned around and began jerking him off, his cock becoming harder and harder with each second, Tom was losing it, he fought to keep himself from pinning the fox down and having his way with him… Until Redd stopped.

"Well, that's all the help I can spare, do hurry Tom, we'll be late for the party!" Redd said, quickly rinsing the suds off of him, pecking him on the lips and leaving him blue balled.

"That… That… Stupid, cunning, sexy bastard of a fox!" Tom angrily (and lustfully) growled, jerking himself off.

"Who does he think he is leaving me aroused and unsatisfied, I'll fucking pound his stupid ass till he can't think of anything else but my cock… Stupid fox" Tom ranted to himself.

…

They soon arrived in the town park, apparently it was Cheri's birthday today, which was probably why Redd had come visiting her, he heard from others how Redd was becoming quite close to the bear since last month.

"Um… Is this really necessary? I'd rather be at the store right now, and I'm not much of a party person" Tom tried to excuse himself.

"Oh come on, Cheri has been so curious about you honey, I've been telling her lots of things… Lots and lots of things" Giggled Redd and walked toward Cheri, Tom sweated a lot about how much of those things were true and not mischievous lies.

"P-please, at least don't call me honey in publi-" Tom was gonna tell Redd to do until Cheri's door.

"Oh Redd! You remembered my birthday!" Cheri hugged Redd who hugged back, Cheri being all peppy just like she always did, and turning to Tom.

"Oh! Tom! I'm surprised you're here! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in, you and Redd must have a lot to tell me!" Said Cheri cheerfully.

"Thank you Cheri, come on in honey!" Redd casually strolled in with Tom making a -_- face at being called honey in public.

Whitney, Teddy, Rover, KK, Apollo,and Digby were around as well.

"Uh, hi Redd, congratulations on your victory, I was just around visiting… Oh, and uh, sorry for your loss Tom… Are you two a couple now?" Digby awkwardly told both Redd and Tom.

"What!? N-no, I don't know what you me-" Tom tried to assure Digby.

"Yes we are! Right honey?" Redd insisted.

"No we aren't, we are-" Tom tried to object, Redd gave him his best baby fox eyes, making him feel bad if he objected, giving a sigh, he changed his mind.

"… We are soulmates" Tom said in a lovey dovey manner, although inside, he was cringing so hard he wanted to die right there.

"Oh! Congratulations! I truly wish you both a long and loving relationship together" Congratulated Digby.

"Oh thank you! Tom is a really kind and gentle lover" Redd told Digby, making Tom blush and hide his face with his paws much to Redd's delight.

From under a tree, Whitney, KK, Teddy, Apollo, Rover, And Cheri who joined them, were sitting and forming a circle. Whitney took notice of the two and can't help but have them sit down with them.

"Oh Tom, it's so nice to meet you, why don't you three join us!" Whitney called out to the 3 of them.

"What're you all up to?" Digby asked them.

"We're playing truth or dare, Cheri usually likes to play them before singing happy birthday on her birthday and what not" Rover explained.

"Oh sure! Come on Tom! Don't wanna keep Cheri waiting!" Redd sat next to whitney, Tom wasn't too keen on being this social around other residents but he reluctantly joined the others.

They were playing truth or dare by spinning the bottle.

"Ok, who's the lucky bitch that I can ask next" Apollo muttered, spinning the bottle and it ended up on Teddy.

"Aha! Teddy! Truth or dare!?" Apollo asked him.

"Truth" Teddy confidently said.

"How would you try to flirt with someone you like?" Apollo asked him.

"Flexing of course" Teddy confidently said.

"I dare you to flex in front of all of us" Apollo said.

"Wait, that's not how these things wor-" KK said until Teddy stood up.

"With pleasure!" Teddy stood up and flexed his body, his muscles swelling up to be impressive and kind of attractive much to everyone's delight… Until his shirt bursted from the sheer mass.

"Oh no… Do you want me to get one of my shirts for you Teddy?" Rover asked Teddy. Teddy pulled out another shirt out of nowhere and put it on.

"Nah I'm good, doesn't hurt to be prepared." Teddy said casually, and spinning the bottle which stopped at Rover.

"Truth or dare Rover?" Asked Teddy.

"Truth" Rover said.

"Who is your crush?" Rover began to sweat, and kept looking at Cheri, who smiled at him and nodded understandingly.

"Its… Its Cheri" Rover announced, everyone seemed unsurprised however.

"Took you long enough to admit it" Whitney said.

"Yeah Rover, you always asked about what Cheri likes and you stare into space in her direction whenever she's around" KK said, Rover scratched his head.

"Looks like the jig is up huh?" Rover said to Cheri.

"Oh its alright honey, I still love you" Cheri said, pecking him on the cheek.

"Bah! Enough of the lovey dovey antics and spin the bottle!" Apollo impatiently said.

Rover span it and it ended up on KK.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Rover.

"Dare" Said KK.

"I dare you to sing to able how much you love her in front of her store" Dared Rover.

"Of all the things… Fine, don't make me regret this" KK Slider sighed and headed off to Sable and Able's shop nearby, moments later after hearing the tune of KK's voice, he came back with a blue kiss mark on his cheek.

"Well… I guess that doesn't need an explanation" Rover said.

KK span the bottle, ending up on Digby.

"Truth or Dare?" KK asked Digby.

"Truth" Chose Digby.

"Who is your crush?" Asked KK.

"Uh… I mean Dare!" Digby changed his mind.

"Ok… I dare you to tell us your crush" KK cleverly dared him.

"I… My crush is… *murmur*" Digby said.

"I'm sorry but what was that?" Whitney asked.

"*murmur*" Digby said again.

"Can you repeat that, yes?" Asked Tom, intrigued who Isabelle's brother liked.

"M-Margie…" Diby said, earning a gasp from everyone.

"W-why Margie?" Asked Apollo.

"Wow, really? I mean, good for you but why do you like her? Just curious" Said Rover.

"I… I… I LIKE THEM THICC OKAY!?" Diby yelled, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Well, that was interesting… Alright Digby, your turn" Cheri urged him to continue.

Digby span the bottle and it ended up on Whitney.

"Alright Whitney, truth or dare?" Digby asked her.

"Truth" Said Whitney.

"Is there a chance you and Apollo to get back together?" Digby asked her, all the others pinched their foreheads.

"Digby, you don't just ask exes about that" Cheri told him.

"S-sorry" Sweatdropped Digby.

"Hmph! That's pretty nosey of you… But I respect your bravery. Yes, there's a chance for him to get back with me, but I'm not telling him what he should do to do that. If you blow it with Margie Digby, I'm always available" Whitney gave Digby a lick on his cheek, leaving the young dog flustered, and making Apollo flare with anger.

"Fuck it! That won't happen! Please Whitney! I miss you!" Apollo begged her.

"… You'll have to work harder for it Apollo… But, if you prove to me how remorseful you are, I'll consider it… Love" Winked Whitney, making Apollo calm down with a bit of hope, and making Diby feel a bit lovestruck.

"Alright, I guess it's my turn to play this scandalous game" Whitney said, spinning the bottle, ending up pointing to Tom.

"Truth or Dare Tom?" Whitney asked.

"… Dare?" Tom said, knowing by KK's example that it was pretty pointless.

"I dare you to kiss Redd" Whitney dared Tom.

"Y-you can't be serious, yes?" Tom tried to back away.

"Oh wouldn't that be such a party pooper move? Besides, everybody did their end of the deal while you back out?" Whitney pouted.

Tom felt a bit guilty knowing it was true that everybody did what they were told to do, it was only right to do so… Not because he would enjoy it… Nope… He wouldn't

"Fine, but just this once" Tom gave up.

"Awww Nooky, you really want a kiss from little old me? Oh you shouldn't have, looks like that little kiss, in the shower wasn't enough for you. Oops! Slip of the tongue" Laughed Redd.

"Just shut up and kiss me Redd ." Tom said, although it came out the wrong way than they expected.

"This is gonna be juicy" KK said, taking his phone out.

Tom and Redd's lips came closer… and closer…

"Not yet not yet! I'd like a side order of tongue if I may add" Whitney demanded.

"T-that's going too fa-" Tom tried to object once more, until he felt Redd's lips, apparently Redd did not stop, happily giving tongue to Tom.

Tom was completely unexperienced, easily giving in and seeing stars from his first kiss, KK's phone seeing the two tongues dance and touch each other hungrily, which Tom unconsciously imitated and getting into it and started liking it. To add to an already erotic action, Redd sucked on Tom's tongue.

"Ahhh… hah….. Mwah…." Tom and Redd moaned into the kiss, before Redd teasingly separated from Tom, leaving a string of saliva between their tongues, while Tom tried to lean in, wanting more.

"Hehe, looks like Tom liked it more than I thought" Rover said, fanning himself.

"Well that was… More erotic than I thought" Cherie giggled.

"Now I know who to turn to for kissing lessons" Whitney said with particular interest.

"I… hah… whaaaaaaa…. o " Tom was left dazed and seeing stars from the kiss. Redd hugged Tom to the side.

"What can we say, we're a lovey dovey couple, isn't that right Tom?" Redd turned to Tom who felt like he was in a trance of bliss.

It's going to be a long 1 year and 10 months for Tom and Redd.

**Feel free to bring more suggestions on the next pairing after the final chapter. I was kinda thinking of Digby with a beauty and the beast style story with Chops as Gaston, Digby as Belle and Tom Nook as the beast of course. If you have any other suggestions of a different pairing or a different story with Digby x Tom, feel free to leave it in the reviews.**


	11. Redd Final Part

**1 Year and 10 Months Later…**

Tom had learned to live together well with Redd, in fact, he had adapted to Redd's antics and advances, although he would never admit it, he had started getting flattered by Redd's romantic pranks as he would call it.

He wasn't actually sure if Redd was actually being serious or just playful but he didn't mind at all, whenever Redd had made pecks, kisses, or even cuddles, he tried his best to brush it off, and to be honest, he was doing pretty good seeing Redd looking disappointed. At this rate, Redd will quit with it and start acting normal, or whatever is normal for Redd when Tom isn't around.

Tom and Redd were closing down as they usually did, today however, he noticed that Redd had been awfully quiet than usual, Tom felt uncomfortable about it, more than when Redd bugged him constantly in the past.

"Something bothering you Redd?" Asked Tom, the fox just stared blankly at the horizon in the store's window.

"…Yes Tom, I'm fine" Redd murmured, getting back to closing the shop.

Tom felt a bit worried, maybe if he gave him some attention he will brighten up?

Tom placed his paw on his shoulder, expecting him to pep up right there and even tackle him with adoration, but nothing happened. Redd turned his head at him, took his hand off his shoulder, and walked away.

"Everything's fine" Redd said nonchalantly, locking the main door, and heading to the backdoor.

"It doesn't look like anything's fine, come on, you can tell me" Tom told him, Redd sighed and giving him a slight glare.

"You of all animals should know that Tom" Redd said, leaving Tom all alone.

"…What's his problem? Was it something I said?" Tom scratched his head, wondering what got Redd's head so tight in a knot today.

Redd didn't bother to wait for him, heading straight back home without him, making Tom wonder what he did for Redd to act so bitter today.

Tom entered their home, expecting Redd to be eating with Timmy and Tommy since their time together that he surprisingly cooked really good. But instead, Timmy and Tommy were eating instant noodles while watching TV with Redd nowhere in sight.

"Timmy, Tommy, where's Redd?" Tom asked the two of them.

"Upstairs, he looked really sad. He said he can't cook for us tonight" Timmy said.

"Did you do something to him Uncle Tom?" asked Tommy.

The twin raccoons had always loved Redd's cooking, Redd had begun being more talkative even more which the two enjoyed unlike Tom did in the first few months. Redd felt like a master chef, as he would put it, when he first cooked for them considering he had always cooked for himself while traveling all over to sell his goods.

"…I don't know, but I'm gonna ask him why" Tom said, climbing upstairs to get to the bottom of things.

Opening the bedroom door, Redd was already on the bed, not asleep but still looking pretty upset. It was the same air of discomfort and awkwardness Tom felt back in the store.

"Hey Redd" Tom tried to break the ice, Redd glanced at him and went back to stare blankly at the side.

"Oh… hey" Redd said, trying to ignore him.

Tom laid himself on the opposite side of the bed, Redd didn't move from his position, still choosing to face away from him.

"Tomorrow's the day" Redd said without facing him.

"Huh?" Tom said, confused by what he meant about what he said.

"Tomorrow is the final day of the contract, tomorrow I'm leaving, I will finally get out of your fur and out of your house… And out of your life, just like you always wanted" Redd said, sniffing a little.

"Redd… Are you crying?" Tom asked him, hearing him sob a little.

"What do you care? I tried my best to get a reaction out of you knowing the contract will not last forever. I noticed you no longer react, you look at me blankly, you keep looking away, well good riddance then, I won't be around you tomorrow so I know you'll be really happy when I'm gone" Redd sobbed, Tom felt bad, he had built up some tolerance to Redd's affection and he used it to hide his reactions.

"You know, you can keep living with us once the contract expires" Tom tried to cheer him up, thinking about it, the thought of Redd leaving now… Why did his chest start hurting? He can't help but feel like he would miss him once he left.

"… You're just saying what I want to hear" Redd concluded from what he was saying.

"No, I'm serious Redd" Tom tried again.

"I've had enough of this, good night Tom" Redd said, dismissing Tom and turning the lamp off, and turning over to sleep.

Tom couldn't accept it… Redd leaving? After forcing him to get attached to him after two years, he just leaves? No… He had to do something.

Redd felt Tom's arms around his waist, Redd sighed and turned around to face him.

"You seriously think this will make me stay?" Redd said, not amused although a light blush could be seen by Tom.

'Not enough eh? Then I'll have to resort to drastic measures" Thought Tom, his grip on Redd's panties.

"H-hey, those are gonna ri-" Redd said, trying to get him to let go which Tom was almost borderline ripping… Except it did happen.

"RIIIIIIIIIP" Red heard the fabric covering his crotch rip apart, making him try to cover himself which Tom pinned to his sides.

"KYAAAAAA!" Redd screamed with a typical anime girl voice.

"MPH" Redd's mouth was covered by Tom's own, struggling against his hold, his resistance weakening with each second, Tom's tongue trying to push against his closed muzzle. When Redd finally opened his muzzle for him, Tom's tongue darted in, sloppily exploring Redd's mouth, french kissing him and occasionally sucking his tongue.

"Ngh… Hah…" Redd felt for the first time that he had no control, feeling someone dominate him for the first time.

Redd's cock emerged from his sheathe as did Tom, his aroused state making him feel hot and heavy, their cocks grinding against each other on their hot kissing session.

Tom pulled his tongue away, giving him a nice view of Redd with half lidded eyes and panting, erect red cock exposed.

Tom wiped the saliva from his muzzle, smirking at him.

"Can't handle it when you're on the receiving end aren't you?" Tom looked at him like he was his prey, and descended down and began licking his chest.

"Hah… W-wait…fuwah…. ?_?" Redd's back arched as he felt Tom swiping his nipple with his tongue, feeling sparks of pleasure run through his body each time he felt his nipple being licked.

"Nghhhhhhh" Redd suppressed his moans, shutting his eyes from the foreign feeling.

Tom wanted to hear him moan, make him feel submissive from all the sexual shenanigans he went through because of him, sucking and biting the nipple lightly.

"A-ahh… M-more…" Redd grabbed his head, holding on tightly for him to keep going.

Tom had enough of teasing the fox, finally free, Redd sat up only to be met by Tom's cock tip pressing on his nose along with his huge tanuki balls, the lack of space making the musk from them really strong, making his cock drip with precum

"It's not going to suck itself" Tom demanded, Redd licked the tip, Tom petting his little head as a reward for the minimal yet pleasurable treatment he was getting. Redd then started putting more inches into his maw, Tom murring at his efforts.

Redd felt the cock pulse faster, bobbing his head faster and sucking harder on Tom's cock until…

"I'm gonna cum!" Warned Tom, thrusting hard against Redd's bobbing and holding his head still, Redd trying his best to make him cum, getting a mouth full of cum, making him give a ~ face.

Tom grabbed him by the fur on his head roughly, Redd decided to give him a show, opening his mouth and playing with the cum inside, and then gulping it all down, opening his mouth to show that he had swallowed every last drop.

"Now what do you say, hm?" Tom asked, wondering what Redd would think to say.

"T-thank you daddy…" Redd replied, daddy… Somehow being called that made his cock jump back to full hardness, surprising Redd from how quick he was riling to go again.

"Show your fox hole to daddy slut" Tom ordered Redd, who eagerly showed his hole on all fours, Tom rubbing the tip against it.

"How much do you want it?" Asked Tom, not giving a moment to stop sandwiching his cock and thrusting it against both cheeks.

"I want it so much" Redd replied, now with more shame than when he had kissed him for the first time.

"Oh? Why should I give it when my slut is going to eventually leave me?" Tom retorted, teasing the horny fox.

"P-Please… I-I won't leave you" Redd begged him.

"Do you promise?" Tom asked him.

"YES!" Redd panted, Tom was then sure he wasn't going to leave, taking Redd's word.

Tom slowly inserted himself inside Redd's supple ass, Redd moaning like a bitch with his cock twitching with pleasure and precumming on the bed from his walls being stimulated.

Redd was left a moaning mess with Tom's cock absolutely pulverizing him, the bed creaking from the force of Tom's thrusts, reaching around to tweak Redd's nipples, making him gasp with pain and pleasure at the same time.

"This is what you wanted from the beginning right? Huh!?" Tom asked him, spanking his ass, making him groan with pain.

"Y-yes daddy! I'm… *gasp* S-sorry for trying to leave…!" Redd moaned out, feeling Tom's cock hit his prostate mid sentence.

Tom pulled out of him, making Redd whimper, feeling his ass yearn for his cock before being picked up by Tom, Tom's cock underneath his ass before slamming him down.

"Ahhh… hah… hah…" Redd gasped from the sudden rough intrusion, Tom taking advantage of his surprised state and once again taking his mouth and kissing deeply and tongue fucking his mouth with Redd putting up a fight of the tongues, Tom easily carrying his femboyish body and fucking him against the wall.

Redd could feel himself getting close, his cock precumming against Tom's pudgy stomach and moaning louder.

"Mmm… MPH…!" Redd tried to scream in pleasure which was drowned out by Tom's own maw, Tom understood what Redd meant by the action and pounded him harder.

"Take my cock… Redd…!" Tom grunted, filling his ass with strings of cum, making Redd cum as well on Tom's chest and arching his back in ecstasy.

Once Tom filled Redd's ass to the brim with shots of his cum, he laid Redd, bent over on the edge of the bed, putting two thumbs inside his ass and spreading it, copious amounts of cum dribbling out of his ass.

Tom stared at his cum covered chest, and then gave coughed to get Redd's attention.

"Clean your mess up" Tom demanded, Redd got up and licked his chest, stopping by his nipple and suckling on it.

"Mmm… I love you Tom" Redd said, pulling away from his nipple.

"Ngh… Hmph… Of course I love you too idiot" Tom said blushing and looking away.

"Heheh, of course daddy 3" Redd said with a smirk, back to his old self.

"Grrr… Now wear this for daddy!" Tom said, rummaging through his drawers.

**Epilogue:**

In a tent of a lone island, Tom had begun the process of making the island inhabitable.

"We have a lot of work to do tomorrow nephews, its best to sleep early tonight" Tom advised his nephews.

"*Yawn* Good night uncle Tom" Said Timmy and Tommy, getting into their sleeping bags.

"Good night nephews" Said Tom, turning the flashlight off and started sleeping in his sleeping bag… Until he woke up a few minutes later and leaving the tent.

Tom felt something vibrate in his pocket, Redd was calling him from his yacht nearby.

"Babe, I'm so cold, come warm me up" Redd called him in a sultry voice.

"I'm on my way" Tom said, already at the door and knocking on it.

Redd opened the door and Tom was greeted by him with an all too short night gown, wearing a pair of pink silk panties, letting him inside.

"You came babe!" Redd hugged him while kissing his cheek, Tom smirked and tapped on his phone.

"Ahhn… Y-you meanie… You already d-did that earlier while I-I was w-working!" Redd pouted, squeezing his legs together tightly.

"It's your fault you know, if you hadn't slacked off and let Axel do your work while everybody else was working I wouldn't have done that" Tom pulled Redd close, Redd still moaning out and squeezing his legs together from whatever Tom was controlling with his phone.

Tom snuck his paw behind Redd's panties by his butt, and pulled something out with a 'POP' inside Redd's ass.

"Ngah… hah… Hahn…." Panted Redd, grabbing onto Tom as support, a vibrator between the tanuki's paws.

"Would you rather I do something else then, yes?" Tom asked with a lusty grin.

Redd bended over and spread his stretched hole.

"Do me daddy" Said with a mischievous smirk.

Tom unbuttoned his Hawaiian shirt, Redd and Tom were going to get more than warmed up tonight.

**Since nobody seems to be opposed to it, I will be doing a beauty and the beast style for Tom x Digby, looks like I'll have to watch beauty and the beast sometime to get some accuracy. Also I found it logical to do the beauty and the beast parody with digby cause you know, Tom's fur is brown, Digby's fur is brown, Belle and the beast is brown so I guess it would make sense to choose Digby right there. Peace out you horny bastards and leave a review on what you all thought if this chapter's ending sucked or something.**


End file.
